Love
by mykingdomfan
Summary: They fight; they kick and scream with everything they're made of. Because they are children of war, of spilt blood and tattered lies. They killed people at the age of sixteen, for no other reason than their parent's past. (Post EoC, R/R no spoilers, guess the parring it's not hard)


They fight; they kick and scream with everything they're made of. Because they are children of _war_, of spilt blood and tattered lies. They killed people at the age of sixteen, for no other reason than their parent's past.

They have to fight, it's the scars of battles you were never meant to be a part of, yet you were. Simply because of who your parents are, simply because your parents are hero's you are expected to live up to it.

He is the son of a legendary Marksman and Turk, he has the blood of Demons and Hate in him. His mother is a princess, a ninja and carry's the last of the Ancients blood. Combined he is a dangerous adversary, he is deadly accurate, he is danger. But he is kind, a gentleman unless provoked.

She is the daughter of a Turk and a Doctor; she was the blood of Mako and Lies in her. Her mother is smart, giving her a remarkable wit and knowledge. Combined she is crafty; she could slit your throat without blinking and never give you a second thought.

Together they are a danger; together they could kill each other. Because they carry their parent's worst traits. They are stubborn, remarkably stubborn that they never give in. In the world of politics that they thrive in it helps, yet it also causes them to attack each other relentlessly.

They say things just for spite, just to see the way the other lights up with hate and resentment as it takes all their strength not to strangle each other. They aren't like their friends; they don't have a light teasing, sweet relationship. They don't do kind words and soft embraces, they prefer to punch and kick, to scream until their throat is dry.

Despite the fact that most days they want to kill the other, want to see the other in pain. Because war has twisted their minds and makes them thrive on pain, unconsciously it creates tensions.

They're like their parents, dragged into a war they shouldn't be a part of. It makes them restless; it makes them angry to think of how much blood they spill. So the anger is channeled into needless fights, put into useless wars amongst each other.

But despite the fact they are dysfunctional, they are naturally going to fight with brushes the next day. And what's worse is they aren't even married, they're engaged and the fighting has only increased.

Their concern friend try to help in what they see is problems and heartache; they are simply disillusioned by the fact that love must be sweet. Love isn't sweet, it's bitter and controlling and it destroys you, as it has them.

They claim they love each other, they say it with such conviction they know it's true. "I love him, Ryfi...I do..." When she says that, Ryfi knows she's not saying it just to be an ass, she means it with her whole body and Ryfi concedes and lets it drop until she sees her again with fresh brushes and cuts.

"I will not give her up, I love her." Is what he says to his concerned older sisters, who look at him worriedly. Though they know he will never truly kill her, he loves her too much. It's obvious from how strongly his conviction is, yet they worry about how this relationship will go.

So they will always fight, they will always worry their family and friends. But in the burning residue of a war, where blood is tattered and lies are spilt, they survived. And to prove it, to each other and everyone else. They fight so they know they are real, know they won't wake up in a strange forest and know the pain is inflicted by the one they love most.

Their love isn't sweet, it isn't gentle and it's far from perfect. But they don't come from perfect families, they come from war and their love was created in it. In this world which seems to hunt them down, just to kick them, they fight and cling, kick and kiss, hate and love the other for something to hold onto.


End file.
